Injection valves have an injection needle and an actuator. In order to meter a supply of fuel into a cylinder of an internal combustion engine, the injection valve is opened or closed by activation of the injection needle. In order to supply fuel, the injection valve is hydraulically coupled to a high-pressure accumulator. A prerequisite for precise meterability of the fuel into the particular cylinder is precise knowledge of a fuel pressure in the high-pressure accumulator.